concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jo Jo Gunne
Jo Jo Gunne was formed in early 1971 by two former members of Spirit (Jay Ferguson-singer/songwriter and Mark Andes-bass) who wanted to focus more on a pop/rock style. Because of Jay and Mark, the new band managed to have a little of the sound of Spirit, but in a harder rocking style. Unfortunately, like many bands, they couldn't seem to find the big break that they were looking for, and after four albums and various personnel changes, they finally broke up in 1975. PERSONNEL: January 1971 - November 1972 Jay Ferguson - keyboards, vocals Matthew Andes - guitar, vocals Mark Andes - bass, vocals Curley Smith - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: November 1972 - 1973 Jay Ferguson - keyboards, vocals Matthew Andes - guitar, vocals Jimmie Randall - bass, vocals Curley Smith - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: 1973 Jay Ferguson - keyboards, vocals Matthew Andes - guitar, vocals Jimmie Randall - bass, vocals Curley Smith - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: 1974 - 1975 Jay Ferguson - keyboards, vocals John Staehely - guitar, vocals Jimmie Randall - bass, vocals Curley Smith - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: 1992 reunion practice Jay Ferguson - keyboards, vocals Matthew Andes - guitar, vocals Mark Andes - bass, vocals Curley Smith - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: January 1971 - November 1972 Jay Ferguson - keyboards, vocals Matthew Andes - guitar, vocals Mark Andes - bass, vocals Curley Smith - drums, vocals 1971, Palladium, Hollywood, CA (first ever live show) June 18, 1971, Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA July 24, 1971 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (supporting Quicksilver & Paul Butterfield) August 31, 1971 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA (supporting Mountain & Black Oak Arkansas) November 12, 1971 Palladium, Hollywood, CA (supporting Fleetwood Mac & Taj Mahal, with Country) November 13, 1971 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supporting Fleetwood Mac & Taj Mahal, with Country) 1972 February 4-5, 1972 The Cinderella Ballroom, Detroit, MI Summer 1972, Topanga Canyon, CA March 9, 1972 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA (p-kinks) April 25, 1972 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (supporting Lee Michaels & Edgar Winter) May 21, 1972 Cabo Arena, MI May 27, 1972 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS (supporting Lee Michaels) August 3, 1972 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC (supporting ELP) August 4, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL (supporting ELP) August 5, 1972 Auditorium North Hall, Memphis, TN (supporting ELP) August 15, 1972 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Yes & Eagles) August 16, 1972 Gaelic Park, Bronx, NY (supporting Yes, with J. Geils Band) September 25, 1972 Fairgrounds Expo Hall, San Jose, CA (supporting Van Morrison & Tower of Power) PERSONNEL: November 1972 - 1973 Jay Ferguson - keyboards, vocals Matthew Andes - guitar, vocals Jimmie Randall - bass, vocals Curley Smith - drums, vocals LIVE SHOW: December 26, 1972 Tampa, Florida (w-roxy) LIVE SHOW: December 27, 1972 Miami Speedway, Florida (w-roxy) LIVE SHOW: December 28, 1972 Charlotte, North Carolina (w-roxy) 1973 1973 Ultrasonic Studios, New York February 14, 1973 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Mahavishnu Orchestra, with Aerosmith) March 1, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX May 31, 1973 Phoenix, AZ June 1, 1973 Las Vegas, NV June 2, 1973 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA (supported by ELO & Elvin Bishop Band) June 25, 1973 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink Theater, New York City, NY (supporting King Crimson) July 12, 1973 Louis Armstrong Stadium, Queens, NY (supporting Edgar Winter Group) August 17, 1973 Ellis Auditorium, Memphis, TN (supporting Mott The Hoople, with Robin Trower) August 18, 1973 Music Hall, Houston, TX Line-Up: 1973 Jay Ferguson - keyboards, vocals Matthew Andes - guitar, vocals Jimmie Randall - bass, vocals Curley Smith - drums, vocals December ?, 1973 Jacksonville, FL Line-Up: December 29, 1973 Jay Ferguson - keyboards, vocals Star Donaldson - guitar, vocals Jimmie Randall - bass, vocals Curley Smith - drums, vocals December 29, 1973 Tampa, FL Line-Up: 1974 - 1975 Jay Ferguson - keyboards, vocals John Staehely - guitar, vocals Jimmie Randall - bass, vocals Curley Smith - drums, vocals February ?, 1974 Milwakee, WI February ?, 1974 Norfolk, VA April 24, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (supported by Bubble Puppy) May 12, 1974 University Robertson Gym, Santa Barbara, CA October 25-26, 1974 Tuesdays, San Diego, CA (supporting Quicksilver) 1975 March ?, 1975 South Bend, IN August 24, 1976 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supporting Fleetwood Mac, Firefall, Burrito Brothers, Stephen Stills & Spirit) Line-Up: 1992 reunion Jay Ferguson - keyboards, vocals Matthew Andes - guitar, vocals Mark Andes - bass, vocals Curley Smith - drums, vocals